wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Leander Davenwell
|signature= |age= 56 |race= Human |gender=Male |height=6'1" |weight=200 lbs |hidef= |class=Warrior |faction=Alliance |affiliations=House of Davenwell Alliance of Lordaeron Kingdom of Stormwind Brotherhood of the Horse }} Lord Leander Davenwell was a revered knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse and a noble lord of the House of Davenwell. He was the eldest son of Elion and Lynne Davenwell and the husband of Andrilla Davenwell, with whom he had two children: Dighton and Elphias Davenwell. Biography Early life Leander Davenwell was born to Elion and Lynne Davenwell (née Whitecliffe) three decades prior to the First War in Westridge, Elwynn Forrest. He had two younger brothers—twins Charles and Cyrus. At a young age, Leander befriended Maxwell Clairmont, a noble whose family held a strong dislike for the Davenwells as they were often political competitors in Westridge. Despite his father's disapproval, Leander continued his friendship with Maxwell. They would often spar in the forest or prank soldiers at Westbrook Garrison. As young adults, Leander and Maxwell joined the Brotherhood of the Horse, both aspiring to become knights of Stormwind. During their training, Leander and Maxwell became very competitive towards each other, turning their once strong friendship into a bitter rivalry. Though Leander excelled in horseback riding, he struggled to keep up with Maxwell in sword-fighting and archery. Leander graduated 2nd in his training group, finishing just behind Maxwell. Gurubashi War He joined the Brotherhood of the Horse, which he served for a number of years. He married Andrilla Hargrave and had two sons — Dighton and Elphias. The First War During the First War, Leander became nothing short of a hero after rescuing various civilians whose homes were ransacked by the invading orcish Horde. The Second War After the Kingdom of Stormwind was destroyed by the Horde, Leander and his family traveled north to Lordaeron alongside the other refugees. Leander was one of the first to volunteer himself into combat after the formation of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Throughout the Second War, Leander brought the Alliance several victories against the Horde, even capturing the great Vargok Wartooth. After successfully defending Lordaeron and laying siege to the volcanic fortress of Blackrock Spire, Leander was knighted by King Terenas II — granting him and his family nobility in Lordaeron. Physical appearance Leolius, Westridge's Defender Leolius was a gift presented to the first lord of House Davenwell, Hugh Davenwell, by the King of Stormwind following his heroic deeds during the gnoll wars. Crafted by the master dwarven blacksmith, Dimril Steelboot, it was said to made of the finest material for a blade that could be offered and was fit for a champion. The blade was originally going to Stormwind's champion, but due to Hugh's actions, the blade became his and later an heirloom of the Davenwell family and personally requested Dimril to add some specific details to the blade itself. It was then passed down to Hugh's son who later passed it on to his own son, Leander Davenwell, but was shattered when he was overrun by a pack of orcs during the Second War. Made from the finest material, most likely stolen from the Quel'dorei, the dwarven smith, Dimril made this blade for the champion of Stormwind specifically requested by the King. The blade itself is tinted a dark blue which gives it a slight glow when in battle. After it was shattered the lower part of the blade and hilt remained intact, but the upper section of the blade was shattered. With the help of blacksmiths and clerics they managed to hold the shards of the blade together with holy lightning. On the lower section of the blade, holy dwarvish runes spell out the motto of House Davenwell: "We press on." This detail was added after it was gifted to Hugh Davenwell who personally sought out Steelboot to make the specific alteration. Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters